


Пигмалион и Кейкенхоф

by KYRWA (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Florists, Gen, Humor, Routine, Teaching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: Пастораль о профессоре и цветочнице(-цах) на новый, русский и современный лад.
Comments: 2





	Пигмалион и Кейкенхоф

**Author's Note:**

> Началось это как твит «очень альтернативная версия Пигмалиона, где филолох Федя Смолов пытается сделать благородных девиц из двух цветочниц с захолустья» к фоткам ([раз](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239532) и [два](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239533))
> 
> А оказалось исполнено в рамках челленджа #SixDrabbles
> 
> Nothing serious, just for lulz
> 
> Текст также опубликован на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9410769)
> 
> Курсивом выделены Федины флэшбеки

Лёша и Антон хорошо умели управляться с цветами. Со всем остальным (столовыми приборами, складыванием слов в предложения, этикетом), как оказалось — не очень.

Точнее, они-то были уверены в обратном! Искренне считали, что у них никаких проблем нет, а если и есть, то заключаются в том, что у роз снова начали сворачиваться листья.

А потом случились сразу две вещи: обязуха выступать на ежегодном садоводческом форуме с докладом досталась именно им, а следующий за форумом национальный конкурс флористов объявил главный приз: стажировка в Нидерландах в Королевском парке Кейкенхоф и участие в тамошней выставке цветов, ежегодно проходящей под патронажем Королевы Беатрикс.

Продирались сквозь все названия и географику братья по слогам, но тут же захотели в этот Кейп… парк попасть.

Расцветшие нежным фиалковым цветом мечты Миранчуков обломал их шеф Ведран — давно обрусевшего хорвата за глаза называли Чарли.

— Во-первых, если провалитесь с докладом на форуме, то на конкурс от нашей организации я вас не отправлю — хватит один раз опозориться. А во-вторых, кто ж вас таких деревенщин в королевский парк работать возьмёт? Это у нас на юге туристы ваши «yessir» за колорит принимают, а там под зад без всяких цветов пнут.

На коллективном совете — Антон, Алексей, астры — решили скинуть доклад кому-нибудь умному, чтоб почитал, поправил и дал советов, как рассказывать.

С проблемами ж надо че? Справляться по ходу дела! Так что сначала форум, потом конкурс, а потом ес че подумают, че делать.

Умного человека им подкинул Саня со странной объективкой «страшная сволочь, завалил меня на дипломе, но вам — то что нужно!».

От неуверенного «а возьмётся?..» Саня отмахнулся — «упомяните, что вы кубанские, он сам цену назначит».

Скинутый номер и почту Головин подписал просто: «Федор Михайлович Смолов, профессор, филолох». Лёша с Антоном переглянулись, пожали плечами, но решили позвонить.

***

— Капец он странный!

— Забей, Тох, зато согласился!

«Цена» вопроса оказалась не то что странной, а прямо стрёмной: профессор потребовал пятнадцатиминутные записи их, дословно, живой разговорной речи.

***

— Жопа.

— Жопа.

Чарли оказался кругом прав: московские организаторы со своей стороны честно были готовы их отправить в эти самые Нидерланды, но так же честно сказали, что на требования «оттуда» повлиять не могут и развернуть Миранчуков на месте эти голу… голландцы вправе.

Ожидаемые от стажеров «навыки и компетенции» с официальных доков им перевёл Саня, и он же теперь висел с ними на громкой связи, костеря на все лады забугорных цветоводов.

— Нет, ну что, не могли с каким-нибудь другим парком договориться? — громко возмущался Антон. — Не королевским!

— Этих тюльпанов там — поля! — поддакивал Лёша, забыв, как на пару с братом вычитывал в гугле, попискивая от восторга, что именно этот Кей-что-то парк — один из лучших в мире, а тамошняя выставка — одна из известнейших.

— Так и что вы собираетесь делать? — Саша устал придумывать новые нехорошие описания и тем, и другим организаторам, и попытался повернуть разговор в другое русло.

— Э-э, ничего? — почесал затылок Антон.

— А что мы сделаем? — растерянно возмутился Лёша.

— Ну, всё из списка вы, конечно, не освоите, то же «приветствуется знание нидерландского» это сразу мимо, но вот, например, английский подтянуть и эти их королевские шуры-муры и здрасти-досвиданья выучить — это реально. Время-то ещё есть, сколько там, два месяца осталось?

— Три.

— Ну вот!

Лёша с Тошей задумчиво притихли.

— Это, мб, вариант…

— Но кто нас натаскивать-то будет? У нас английский ток Чарли знает, а во всяких этикетах и он что курица в помидорах.

— Правильно «свинья в апельсинах».

— Да пох! Смысл ты понял.

Теперь замолчал уже Саня.

— Слуш-те…

— М-м?

— А помните, я вам с месяц назад контакты профессора одного давал?

— Ну?

— Вы в итоге к нему обращались?

— Ага, в лучшем виде всё сделал! Тип-топ, нам даж грамоту за выступление дали!

— Так напишите ещё раз Смолову! Он у нас на втором курсе вёл, его все английской королевой прозвали за акцент и замашки. «Your results could`ve been better!» — пискляво передразнивает Сашка. — Раз один раз согласился, то и второй может.

***

— Исключительно и полностью на моих условиях! — последнее, что слышат Миранчуки перед тем, как ФёдорМихалыч вешает трубку. Ощущение, что носом перед дверью хлопнули.

— Он че, подбуханный? И с кем он параллельно трепался?

— Да даже если подбуханный, всё равно как диктор на радио чешет, нам — то че надо, — жмёт плечами Лёша. — Завтра пересечёмся, узнаем, че за условия. И это — на поезд тогда не бронькай пока, мб тут в Москве зависнуть ещё придётся?

***

Фёдор Михайлович Смолов, профессор, филолох, оказывается куда моложе — и симпатичнее — чем звучал по рассказам Сани.

— Здрасть, э-э, Фёдор Михалыч, — чешет затылок Антон, едва не уронив великоватую кепку.

— Добрый день, молодые люди, — переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а когда пауза затягивается, тяжко вздыхает. — Может, представитесь?

— Лёша, — Лёша поднимает руку.

— Антон, — Антон тыкает пальцем в грудь.

— Можно просто Фёдор, — просто Фёдор протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия и кивает на диванчик напротив. — Присаживайтесь, давайте обсудим.

Спустя двадцать минут разговора Миранчуки могут только хлопать глазами и ртом, не вспоминая про остывающий кофе. В угол головы стучится глас разума — Сани — и после серии «э-э-э» и «ну-у» у Лёши наконец получается сформулировать вопрос:

— А вам это на… зачем? Слишком как-то всё…

— Слишком жирно! — вклинивается Антон. — Для нас.

Фёдор тяжко вздыхает — опять — и потирает виски. Кажется, таки бухал вчера, хотя выглядит прилизанно, лучше, чем Миранчуки на выпускном, куда их, между прочим, собирала мама!

— Видите ли, Алексей, Антон, я в данный момент провожу большое исследование на стыке фонетики и диалектики по российским историческим регионам. Ваш материал, что вы мне прислали в прошлый раз, оказался полезен, но длительное полевое исследование принесёт больший эффект. Получить возможность наблюдать за вами, так сказать, «в естественной среде», не покидая при этом Москву… Мне это интересно. Кроме того, — Фёдор на секунду неодобрительно поджимает губы, — у меня заключено пари с другом по вашей… задаче. Мой друг вполне состоятельный и, к сожалению, азартный человек, так что он изъявил желание оплатить мои издержки, лишь бы я согласился на пари и вашу просьбу.

Фёдор Смолов, профессор, филолох, замолкает, а братья переглядываются между собой. Это всё, конечно, охуеть. Прямо даже охуеть, сесть жопой в лужу и не встать, вот насколько! В голове, правда, всё ещё зудит голосок разума Саши Головина.

— А у нас это, как его, гарантии какие-нить будут? — в этот раз собирает себя Антон. — Ну, типа…

— Подпишем договор, за юридическую сторону вопроса не беспокойтесь, — обрывает его Смолов.

Ещё одна переглядка. Звучит всё как дикий фарт и халява. И реальная возможность цепануться за Голландию.

— Ну, ладно…

— Мы согласны.

***

— Вот это нихера себе, — шёпотом сообщил Антон, цепляясь за ручку чемодана. Лёша просто присвистнул. Присутствие Смолова в полуметре никого не смутило — близнецы продолжили круглыми глазами рассматривать коридор квартиры и видневшуюся в его глубине комнату.

— Для выражения удивления следует использовать фразы вроде «это поразительно», «это невероятно», «это невозможно». Или на крайний случай хотя бы «ну ничего себе», — устало поправил Федя. Фронт работ предстоял обширный, это стало ясно сразу. — Лёша, Антон, — проходите, ваша комната гостевая, слева.

***

Первая неделя прошла… прошла и слава богу. Федя успел раз пять схватиться за голову, раза три прийти в совершенное отчаяние, не подлежащее учёту число раз мысленно обматерить подбившего его на эту авантюру Дзюбу и завершить маленькую победоносную — почти — войну со стилем Миранчуков.

Федя вспомнил и содрогнулся.

_— Это крутые плавки! — Антон громко возмущается при молчаливой поддержке брата, чей гардероб уже подвергся ревизии._

_— Это золотистый кошмар — во-первых! А во-вторых, зачем тебе плавки в Нидерландах? Не говорю уже о Москве._

_— Так там же море!_

_— Северное море, Антон! Тебе о чём-нибудь говорит слово «северное»? Лёша, я вижу, как ты протягиваешь руки к бельевой корзине! Сначала учим английский, потом покупаем футболки с надписями!_

Отдельно удручало то, что на причёски братья так и не дались.

_— Ребята, — увещевает Смолов, — кудри, конечно, очень мило, но если мы хотим добиться успеха, надо посетить парикмахерскую._

_— Нет! — на два голоса, хором и очень громко._

_— Ну хотя бы обесцвечивание пережжённое… — Федя предпринимает ещё одну попытку._

_Антон снова открещивается и даже приводит аргумент:_

_— Я видел фото, где вы блондин!_

По итогу Федя успокоил себя тем, что флористо-садовникам — или кем бы они там ни были — лохматая растрёпанность подходит по профессии.

***

Плюсы у Миранчуков, конечно, тоже были. Например, определённая любознательность. Хотя Федины страдания она не облегчала:

— Федя, а книксен это такая еда? То есть блюдо… э-э-э, кушанье? — Антон оторвался от выданной на домашнее чтение книги и похлопал ресницами.

Федя вздохнул, мысленно похвалил Миранчука хотя бы за «кушанье» и приготовился было ответить, но тут влез Лёша:

— Не книксен, а кнедлик! Тоха, ты чё, опять голодный?

Удержаться от фейспалма помогла только собранная в кулак воспитанность. Смолов торопливо себя успокоил: наверное, лишние пласты лексики братьям и не нужны. Главное, манеры, вкус и английский подтянуть.

— Не говорите «чё», говорите «что», — Федя наконец выделил во всём многообразии ужаса главное.

Он вообще уже пожалел, что подписался на ту часть обучения провинциальных талантов, где предполагался этикет, потому что следовало ограничиться английским. Не то чтобы Федя не мог научить европейскому — или хотя бы общепринятому базовому — этикету, скорее опасался кровотечения из глаз. Особенно за обедом — это испортило бы блюдо.

Аппетит Миранчуки и так портили безнадёжно и раз за разом.

_— Очень вкусно, спасибо, — с набитым ртом выдаёт Антон и продолжает жевать, довольный собой — вспомнил поблагодарить!_

_Федя старается, чтобы улыбка не вышла уж слишком натянутой — чавканье давит на нервы, и, чтобы отвлечься, мысленно ведёт диалог с самим собой:_

_— Господи, будем думать, это значит — я виртуозно сварил макароны… Только дурак догадается приготовить моим начинающим спагетти! Сейчас он её потеряет! А, нет… поймал… Скорее бы чай._

_Видимо, страдания у Феди всё же отпечатываются на лице, потому что Лёша вдруг аккуратно интересуется:_

_— Федя, вы чего? Вы обиделись?_

_— Разумные воспитанные люди не обижаются, — с достоинством парирует Смолов, но всё же не выдерживает. — Возможно, расстраиваются._

_— Лёх, я положил ножи справа, а вилки слева, как на схеме, — слишком громко шепчет Антон, и Федя едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. — Давай ещё сгоняем ему за мороженым. Мне от расстройства всегда мороженое помогает, — о, а это интереснее. Как раз к чаю._

_Надежды на чай не оправдались — его близнецы прихлёбывают. Впрочем, не лакают и достаточно._

_Федя изысканно ест мороженое ножом и вилкой и благосклонно посматривает на близнецов, чьё мороженое осталось покоиться в холодильнике — есть его, как Смолов, у них не получилось, так что ограничились пирожными. Тут-то Федя и спохватывается:_

_— Антон, не макай пирожное в чай! Что значит «сухо»? — господи, за что ему это наказание? — Ладно, полей сверху из чайной ложечки. Аккуратно!_

А вопросы-ловушки Смолов зарёкся задавать ещё в самый первый обед, потому что когда спросил Лёшу, как будет правильно, «положил» он ему котлеты или «поклал», тот, немного подумав, выдал шедевральное «накладал». Федя думал, у него прям там уши в трубочку и свернутся.

***

— Зачем нам придумывать десять синонимов к глаголу «свалить»? — Лёша стенает и грызёт ручку, наблюдая как брат возится около роутера.

— Богатый словарный запас облегчает коммуникации… — кряхтит Антон, скорчившись в три погибели, чтобы добраться до провода, а потом проверяет телефон. — Эх, не работает!

До них тут же доносится бодрый и довольный голос Смолова из комнаты:

— Через пять минут сдаём готовые работы! Ваши мозги не зависят от вай-фая, замечательно, правда?

Братья переглядываются, выдают синхронное «у-у-у-у», и Антон падает за стол рядом с Лёшей.

— «Съебаться» лучше не писать, да? — через некоторое время Антон наконец разбивает тишину в комнате.

— У нас в списке только «уйти», и осталось две минуты, так что, думаю, уже не важно, — Лёша вписывает предложенное, стараясь выводить поаккуратнее.

— Тогда ещё и «сдриснуть» напиши, — советует Антон.

Через шесть минут Федя всё ещё не отрывает взгляд от исписанного с одной стороны листочка.

— Прекрасно! Находчиво! Коллега по жаргонизмам обзавидуется!

— Мы, что ли, справились? — чешет затылок Лёша.

— Ура! Полчаса на фифу! — награда за успешно выполненное задание у них установлена давно, так что Антон не скрывает радости.

Которую, впрочем, тут же обламывает Федя:

— На посуду. Кто за обедом приклеил жвачку снизу к тарелке?

— Э-э-э… Как бы… Случайно забылось… — пристыженно мычат на два голоса.

— Вот-вот.

На самом деле Федя втихую лелеял надежду, что однажды жвачка ненароком попадёт в кудри-локоны его цветочниц, и тогда можно будет с чистой совестью сделать парням стрижки.

А пока мирился с утерянной частью сервиза — доверять Миранчукам мыть посуду всегда было лотереей: одну половину не домоют, вторую разобьют — уживался со свежеприобретенными наборами из Люминарка и упорно разрешал включать посудомойку только когда никто из братьев за трапезой не ошибался с прибором, не произносил мусорных слов в беседе и не чесал за ухом.

То есть — почти никогда.

***

Время летело быстро, но крайне запоминающеся, в кошмарах Феде снилось, как он соглашается на эту авантюру…

_— Федя, я тебя как мастер спорта мастера филологии люблю и уважаю, но ставлю что хошь — из цветошников принцев крови не вырастишь! — горячо убеждает Артём, дыша на ухо (второе, не занятое телефоном) алкоголем._

_Смолов поджимает губы и бросает на друга косой взгляд:_

_— Игорь, будь добр, разбей, — сдвигает брови, фокусируясь, и протягивает Дзюбе руку. — И разливай._

… но кое-какой прогресс постепенно достигался. Что не могло не радовать. Возможно, близящийся отъезд братьев радовал чуть больше, но тем не менее. Федя имел все… ладно, половину оснований думать, что пари он выиграет.


End file.
